religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Bernard van Beurden
Bernard van Beurden (Amsterdam, 5 december 1933) is een hedendaags Nederlands componist en muziekpedagoog. Levensloop In zijn achtste levensjaar speelde van Beurden al viool en hij componeerde als elfjarige een werk voor viool en cello. Hij deed zijn studie aan het Amsterdams conservatorium in de vakken viool, altviool en compositie bij Rudolf Escher en Ton de Leeuw. Daarna was hij zeven jaar producent en componist bij de omroep. Als muziekdocent en muziekpedagoog werkte hij aan het Vossiusgymnasium en aan de muziekschool in Amsterdam, de Theaterschool in Amsterdam en aan het conservatorium in Rotterdam. Hij was docent op talrijke workshops in Nederland alsook in Zweden, Duitsland, Polen, Frankrijk, Portugal en heeft zich bijzonder ingezet voor de opleiding in de amateuristische muziekbeoefening. Zijn oeuvre omvat kamermuziek, werken voor orkest en het toneel, een kameropera, maar vooral avant-gardistische werken voor harmonie- en fanfareorkesten in gedeeltelijk uitzonderlijke bezettingen. Zijn composities kun je horen in de Verenigde Staten van Amerika alsook in Japan. Composities Werken voor orkest * 1976 Concert voor Accordeon en orkest * 1984 Concertino voor saxofoonkwartet, harp, piano, slagwerk en strijkorkest * 1988 Divertimento ostinato voor blazers, strijkers, harp en slagwerk * 1989 Amicitia nostra voor gemengd koor, soli, strijkers, blazers, slagwerk en vierhandig piano * 1989 Soweto voor koor, twee strijkkwartetten, contrabas en slagwerk * 1992 Hellas concerto voor viool en orkest * 1992 Auf dem Weg (Op weg) voor strijkorkest * 1994 Symphonie à trente voor tien trio's * 1995 Concertino voor Symfonieorkest * 1995 Cri et gloire du monde voor sopraansaxofoon en orkest * 2002 Deirdre voor twee sprekers, vrouwenkoor, 2 harpen, slagwerk en strijkorkest op een tekst van Adriaan Roland Holst Werken voor harmonie- en fanfareorkest * 1975 Konzertante Musik voor altviool, blazers en slagwerk * Concert voor fluit en fanfareorkest * ER voor popband en fanfareorkest (voor het Holland Festival) * Pastorale voor viool en harmonieorkest * 1978, rev.1992 Estampie * 1981 Cantus firmus for a playing/talking wind orchestra, percussion and audience - based on fragments from The Magic of Music (for Choir) from Ton de Leeuw * 1984 Concertante voor viool, altviool en harmonieorkest * 1984 Concertino voor saxofoonkwartet, harp, piano slagwerk en harmonieorkest * 1988 La Messe voor solo mezzosopraan, accordeon, cello en symfonisch blaasorkest op teksten van Paul Verlaine * 1989 Häggsjö concerto voor 8 accordeons, 2 bas accordeons en symfonisch blaasorkest * 1990 Concerto for large Windorchestra * 1991 Grenzeloos voor sopraan en fanfareorkest op teksten uit de o.a. de Koran en de Bijbel en het Requiem * 1992 Concert voor fagot en harmonieorkest * 1992 Concert voor piccolotrompet, trompet ©, bugel (Flügelhorn) en harmonieorkest * 1992 Estampie voor fanfareorkest * 1993 From Turkey vijf liederen voor sopraan en klein blaasorkest * 1995 Concerto medievale voor blazerskwintet en fanfareorkest * 1995 Poème de l'automne voor fluit en fanfareorkest * 1995 Requiem van het volk (People's requiem) voor vrouwenkoor, mannenkoor, accordeon en harmonieorkest * 1997 Motion voor harmonieorkest * 1998 Concerto da caccia voor octet (2 hobo's, 2 klarinetten, 2 hoorns, 2 fagotten) en fanfareorkest * 1998 Concerto voor cello en harmonieorkest * 1998 Game / Jeu voor harmonieorkest * 1999 Music for a Medieval (K)Night voor harmonieorkest * 2000 A vous bel ami voor mezzosopraan, altviool, harp en fanfareorkest * 2003 Songs of the sky loom voor acteur, koor en harmonieorkest * 2004 Boulevard des Misères voor tenor, basbariton, bas, vrouwenkoor, harmonieorkest en twee vertellers * 2007 Moving voor klarinetkwartet (es, bes, alt en bas) en harmonieorkest * 2007 Concerto, voor baritonsaxofoon en harmonieorkest - geschreven voor Andreas van Zoelen en opgedragen aan Jan Hermans *# Allegro agitato *# A la valse *# Adagio (molto legato) *# Allegro energico (staccato) Toneelwerken * 1980 Bajesmaf oratorium * 1994 Repelsteeltje van de Lavenlots opera voor kinderen, voor 3 acteurs, 3 stemmen en klein ensemble, tekst: Imme Dros * 1996 Deirdre en de zonen van Usnach Cantate voor sopraan, alt, tenor, bariton en ensemble - op een tekst van Adriaan Roland Holst * 1998 Pour un tombeau d'Anatole voor mezzosopraan en ensemble - op tekst van Stéphane Mallarmé * 2000 Kleine kleine zeemeermin voor acteur, 3 vocaalsolisten, klein koor en klein ensemble; tekst: Imme Dros * 2000 Passio voor ensemble * 2003 Tereus 4 vocaal solisten, vocaal-ensemble en instrumentaal ensemble; libretto: Imme Dros Vocaal- en koormuziek * 1972 I am Ericka voor gemengd koor * 1983 Uit een bundel voor gemengd koor en piano op een tekst van J. Bernlef * 1997 Wie is Lilith? voor sopraan, mezzosopraan, alt, tenor en bariton op teksten van Lucebert * 2003 The end of Troy voor vrouwenkoor en fagot * 2003 Trois poèmes de femmes voor sopraan en fluit * 2009? Poems from Guantánamo voor kamerkoor en groot gemengd koor Werken voor Accordeon * 1975 Mini-Musik 2 und 3 voor accordeon * 1986 Tout à coup(e) mondiale voor accordeon * 1996 Concertino voor hobo en Accordeon-kwintet * 1996 Medieval dances voor accordeonkwintet Werken voor mandoline- en gitarenorkest * 1997 Reflexion pastorale voor mandoline-ensemble * 1998 Zwischen die Nachrichten voor sopraan en mandolineorkest * 1999 Sonata da chiesa voor fagot en mandolineorkest * 2000 4 Mouvements voor accordeon en mandoline- en gitaarorkest * 2003 Le silence du moment voor mandolineorkest Kamermuziek * 1964, herzien 1996 Trio Piccolo, voor fluit, viool en viola ingrandita * 1976 Trip drie spelers: Accordeon, 2 melodie-instrumenten, klein Slagwerk * 1981 Les deux voor klarinetkwartet * 1987 Music for Solo-Bassoon * 1990 Le cheval voor mezzosopraan, accordeon en cello op teksten van Jacques Prévert * 1990 Triptych voor solofagot en een slagwerker * 1991 For Strings voor strijkkwartet * 1994 Victory of the dead point voor saxofoon en tuba - tekst van Erich Fried * 1997 FBI voor 2 fagotten * 2000 Trio à cordes voor viool, altviool en cello * 2003 Pas de trois voor sopraansaxofoon of klarinet, tenorsaxofoon of basklarinet of fagot en piano * 2003 Trois sonnets voor sopraan en drie strijkers Boeken en oublicatues * 1974 Werkboek voor muziek van nu (ook vertaald in het Zweeds) Prijzen en onderscheidingen * 1978 Prijs van de RAI van Prix Italia voor zijn radio-oratorium Bajesmaf * 7 december 2003 onderscheiden door Koningin Beatrix tot Officier in de Orde van Oranje Nassau Externe links * ABC werkbespreking * Frysk Fanfare-Orkest Beurden, Bernard van Beurden, Bernard van Beurden, Bernard van Beurden, Bernard van de:Bernard van Beurden